A Prumano Halloween
by LoviLovesTomatoes
Summary: It's Halloween and we find Prussia and Romano spending more time together. Rated T for language, but I might raise the rating because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Happy day before Halloween :) I'm really glad that I was able to get the first chapter up in time, I've been procrastinating just a little bit. Well, I hope you like it. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome, and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible.**

* * *

It's about two weeks before Halloween and I don't have a costume yet, so I've decided to go and get one before it's too late.

I parked my car out in front of the first Halloween store I could find and walked to the door.

"Come on, let's go in!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm with Prussia. He doesn't have a costume yet either so he wanted to go with me, he said that my costume should have his 'awesome approval.' That and I didn't want to go alone and be that guy trying to maneuver through the store without freaking out too much at the decorations.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. Once we walked in I freaked out because they had one of those moving lawn zombies, I fucking hate those, and of course Prussia thought it was _so _hilarious.

"Aww, what's wrong Romano? Are you scared?" he smirked.

"No! Now shut the fuck up so we can get our costumes and get out!"

I marched into the store with Prussia following behind, laughing his ass off.

"Don't worry," he said "the awesome me is here to protect any frightened Italians!"

"I wasn't scared!…It just surprised me!"

I began to browse through the multiple costumes. They had some pretty decent ones, but all of the women's looked like something France would make, what the fuck? How the hell were they supposed to be scary?!

After a while of looking I realized it was a bit too quiet. I looked around and couldn't find Prussia, that is until he suddenly popped out of the rack I was currently looking through.

I fell back on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU BA-"

"Hey, Romano!" he interrupted "you should wear this!"

He shoved the bag in my face and I grabbed it to get a better look.

When I saw the costume I turned an even brighter shade of red than the pair of eyes that were watching me.

Inside of the bag was a blue and purple strapless dress that appeared to come down to my mid-thighs. It was _very _frilly and had two frilly elastic bands that go on the upper arms. The thing that bothered me the most was the glittery, blue, and purple wings attached to the back of the dress.

There was only one thing to say.

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"well, maybe because this is a women's costume!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I AM A MAN!"

He took the bag back. "fine, you don't have to wear it…that is…" he smirked

"What?"

"That is, if you win a bet"

"…I'm listening" I saw a bit of mischief in his eyes. "If you win I'll be your butler for a day, but if I win you have to wear this costume and go with me to America's party."

That bastard, he had asked me to go to the party with him yesterday, but of course I said no. Last year I was dumb enough to go to the party. There were things popping out of the snack bowls and people coming up behind you with fake chainsaws, but worst of all, they locked me in a closet with some random person! I don't even know who it was because it was dark as hell and I was too busy pounding the door to hear what he was saying. Once they opened the door I ran out of the closet and didn't even bother to find out who I was in the closet with.

"What's the bet?" I asked.

"You and I are going to fright fest at six flags, if you get scared then I win, but if you don't then you win"

I thought for a moment. If I were to lose not only would I have to wear that stupid fairy costume, I'd also have to go to that fucker's party! However…

"Alright, it's a bet." I said, the temptation of having Prussia do whatever I say for an entire day, no matter how stupid or small, was too good to pass up.

He stuck his hand out to me and I took it, it was too late to go back now. It's alright though, fright fest isn't that bad.

Right?

Right…I hope…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so so so SO sorry that it took so long to post up this chapter! Life got to me T~T anyway, here is the second chapter! In this chapter there are times where POV changes. Well happy New Year's Eve and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**~~~~~~~~= POV change**

**XxXxXxXxXx**=**time jump**

* * *

This isn't so bad.' I thought to myself.

Last week Prussia and I made a bet. The bet was if I get scared at fright fest I have to wear the stupid fairy costume Prussia wanted me to wear and go to America's fucking party, but if I don't get scared then Prussia has to be my butler for a day.

We arrived at the amusement park only a few minutes ago, for now it doesn't seem that bad. For now it's just people in some cheap ass makeup, running around and trying to scare some kids.

I started to relax. It looked like Prussia was going to end up as my butler. I smirked when I began to plot out the shittiest jobs for him.

When I saw Romano smirk I had to stop myself from smirking as well.

'He's already letting his guard down, this is perfect!' I thought to myself.

"Let's go Lovino, the actual actors are towards the back with all of the awesome rides! That's where the actual scary shit is." I said.

I grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the center of the park. I heard him mutter a small "oh, wonderful." When he said this I heard his voice crack slightly.

Excellent.

I've pretty much already won, however, just to make sure…

I pulled my phone out and sent the text "alright, we're here. Get in your positions!" to the people I had stationed around the park to make sure that Romano freaks out at least once today.

Poor little Lovi, he doesn't even know that I've already won.

XxXxXxXxXx

When we got to the center of the park I put my plan into action.

"Hey Lovino, want to check out that haunted trail ride over there?" I pointed at a trail that was dark even though it was daytime.

I looked at the trail he pointed to, but I could only see the entrance and a tractor whose driver was wearing a long, black cloak with the hood up so we couldn't see their face. Why the fuck is it so dark? It's only 1 pm!

"Sure bastard, if that's what you want to go on." I deadpanned.

We hopped onto the tractor and, without a word, the driver started to drive us on the trail.

As we went I saw multiple signs that said "Beware" and "Turn back now" you know, the usual. After the third sign I saw a tomato plant that had been burned, I will admit that this put a tear to my eye, but it wasn't exactly scary. As we passed it I looked over at Prussia and saw that he was staring at me.

"What the fuck are you staring at me for?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see what you thought of that poor tomato plant Lovino, just think, some maniac could come into your garden at anytime and do that to all of your tomato plants. Doesn't that scare you just a little bit?"

I thought I saw the driver shiver after he said this.

"Not really, I can always replant it and kick the guy's ass for making me do all of that work."

He seemed unsatisfied with that answer, but didn't say anything else.

We passed by some sheets on strings that I guess were supposed to be ghosts and some rubber snakes were thrown at us.

After the driver calmed down enough to realize that the snake was fake, throw it on the ground and continue driving, we saw a Spanish flag that was attached to a mini ship be set on fire and after the flag cleared away a Union Jack[1] that was underneath was revealed.

I heard the driver mutter "damn tea drinking asshole" before we stopped and a man in a pirate suit with a sword and very thick eyebrows stepped onto the path. He raised his sword at us, but before he could speak I gave him the finger and yelled "get out of the fucking road!"

He looked like he was about to strangle me, but the driver started to drive again.

It was obvious that both Prussia and the driver were trying to restrain themselves from laughing out loud.

We stopped again and I saw the driver grab something from under his seat.

"This is the end." He said.

He turned toward us and held up an axe. He raised it in the air, but before he could swing it down I said, "Antonio, what the fuck are you doing?"

He put the axe down and took off his hood. "How did you know it was me Lovi?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd recognize Maria[2] anywhere. You didn't even bother to take the cloth off to try and disguise it."

"First of all, Maria is a 'she' not an 'it.' Second, I always keep this cloth on her! I can't just remove it! Lastly, you're so smart Lovi! You were able to see right through boss and his disguise!"

He pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs while smiling, laughing and rambling on about how I figured it out.

Prussia grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the exit.

"Come on Lovino, we have more rides to go on!" He said a tad bit angrily.

XxXxXxXxXx

We went on a few more rides, however they weren't scary or rigged by one of Prussia's friends like the trail ride. When we went on the first ride after he dragged me out of Spain's clutches he had this angry look on his face, he looked a bit jealous actually, but whatever that's crazy.

As we went on more rides he started to relax and have fun. I also had fun, I had actually forgotten about the bet…until now.

We were standing in front of a small, wooden shed near the back of the amusement park. We walked inside to find that the shed was filled with raw meat.

That's just gross.

Prussia smirked and said, "hey hey hey…"[3]

Right as I was about to ask why he said that we heard the door close. We turned around to see a man with a long coat, a hockey mask and a chainsaw in front of us.

'Wait…oh fuck, that chainsaw is real!' I thought to myself 'don't worry, it's just one of Prussia's friends'

He started the chainsaw and started walking towards me.

'Oh fuck, this guy is getting a bit too close for comfort!'

By this time he was within arm's length. Well there goes my stable heartbeat.

Before I started to freak out I noticed some writing on the chainsaw.

'Property of Alfred F. Jones, The Hero!'

"ALFRED YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!" I shouted.

He turned the chainsaw off and removed his hockey mask. He laughed his obnoxiously loud laugh and smiled at me.

"Wow bro, you're a lot tougher than I thought!" He said.

I glared at him for a moment before I left the shed with Prussia following behind me.

I looked at my phone to see what time it was and smirked when I saw that it was about time to leave.

"Hey Gilbert, what size tailcoat do you wear?" I asked.

When I got no response I looked around to see that I was in a large crowd of people and I couldn't find Prussia anywhere.

'This is probably just some desperate attempt to scare me at the last minute.' I thought.

I looked around and yelled "You're not scaring me! You should just give up and save the rest of your pride!"

"Ohohohohon~"

…shit

"Why Lovino, who are you yelling at?~"

It was France…just…fuck…

After I gave a manly cry of fear I ran to the parking lot, found my car and locked myself inside.

I was with Antonio and Alfred.

"Toni, what the fuck was that?" I asked

"What do you mean? I thought it was pretty scary." said Spain.

"…Remind me to never accept any 'scary movie' invitations from you."

I turned to Alfred.

"Why did you bring a chainsaw that had your name on it?"

He shrugged.

"In case I lost it."

I sighed

"Well this sucks, not only do I have to be his butler for the day, but I also can't redo what happened at last year's party!"

"Bonjour!~"

"Franny! What's up?" I asked

"Well, I just saw Lovino," he said.

Oh shit, I lost him didn't I?

"He was yelling about not being scared, but when I asked him what he was talking about he started to scream and ran into the parking lot!" He began to dramatically wipe his eyes with a handkerchief.

I smirked. "Well it looks like he will be going to the party after all!"

XxXxXxXxXx

When I found Romano's car I saw him curled up into a ball inside.

I walked over to the passenger's side and tapped on the window. He jumped, but unlocked the door when he saw it was me.

I got in the car and smirked at him.

"What?" He asked with a glare.

"So would you like to be a blue and purple fairy, or a pink and yellow fairy?" I snickered.

His eyes widened as he slowly realized what I meant. When the full meaning sunk in he slammed his head against the wheel, causing the horn to go off as I laughed triumphantly.

* * *

**So Prussia has won the bet! XD Looks like it's party time in the next chapter!**

**[1]- the Union Jack is the flag of the UK**

**[2]- Maria is the name of Spain's battle axe from his pirate days **

**[3]- if you get the reference then you are now 20% more awesome than you were before you read this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter and it's party time! :D Next chapter is the last and it's going to have smut, just a heads-up. Also, I have a reference to Hetalialover23's story 'The Masked Stranger.' **

* * *

After losing the bet I was forced to get the fucking costume and go to the damn party, which brings me to where I am now.

The music was ridiculously loud, I could barely even hear myself think. They were playing some dance remix of a popular song, I fucking hate those, if it's a good song then why does it have to be remixed to the point where it's hard to tell what song it is?

I looked at the sea of crowded, sweaty, dancing, horny people from my spot along the wall and saw some costumes that stuck out to me.

Spain was wearing his old pirate outfit, America was wearing the same outfit he wore at fright fest including the chainsaw. There were four guys wearing the same costume, they were wearing similar capes and masks with suits. I could've sworn that one of them was Prussia, but I knew that he was wearing a police outfit. Romania, England, and Norway were wearing long cloaks with wands in their hands and kept looking at me like they wanted me to join some cult or something.

I looked down at my own costume. When I first saw the costume I thought it was really short, but now that I was wearing it I realized that it was way to short to be legal, it barely covered my ass!

When I looked down I saw that the floor around me was covered in glitter.

"Lovely, the fucking thing sheds…" I said

"Kesese!~ Is mein fairy having a good time?~"

Prussia walked up to me in his policeman costume, swinging a pair of fuzzy handcuffs around his finger.

Why did he have them? I don't know, but I don't give a shit.

"No, I'm not having a good time bastard! At least so far I've been left alone." I said.

"Come on, why don't you go dance? You're not going to have fun if you just stand here all night."

He had a point, but by the look of the crowd on the dance floor I did not want to get involved.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand along my wall."

He frowned for a second before it turned back into his usual smirk.

"Wait here for a second." He said as he moved through the crowd of people. He started talking to the DJ. As they talked they would cast a few glances at me before the DJ smiled and nodded.

"Alright everyone! Grab a partner, we're taking things slow now~." The DJ announced as everyone grabbed a partner and swayed with the slow song.

Prussia walked back up to me with his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

I reluctantly took his hand. "Fine, only because the wall was getting boring."

We walked to the middle of the dance floor. I was too busy trying not to make eye contact that I didn't notice that I was doing the women's part. We slowly began to sway to the beat, my eyes glued to the floor. I felt gloved fingers reach under my chin and pull my head up. I was forced to look directly into Prussia's crimson eyes. I thanked every god out there that it was dark so he couldn't see me blushing, I probably looked like one of Spain's tomatoes. As I looked into Prussia's eyes I saw that there were a few flecks of different colors. There was a little bit of brown, some gold, I even saw a small bit of blue. I hadn't noticed that I was getting closer to him, currently our foreheads were touching. The music and dancing had stopped, but we were still in the middle of the dance floor staring into eachother's eyes, a small circle of people had formed around us. America was on stage with a microphone in hand, he made a catcall and we all snapped our heads towards him.

"Alright you two, break it up. It's time to play some seven minutes in heaven!~" he said.

Really? This again? What are we, eleven?

Everyone was counted off as ones or twos, I was a two and Prussia was a one. All of the ones were given a piece of paper and a pen, they were told to right down the name of an object on the paper and put it into a sack. Prussia turned away from me so I couldn't see what he was writing. America collected everyone's paper, when he took Prussia's I saw him wink, causing the albino to smirk. With the sack in hand he went back to the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Ok! Who would like to go first?" He paused and looked around, no one raised their hand. It was silent until someone shouted out.

"I think Lovino should go first!"

Who the fuck was that?! More importantly, do they already have kids? They better because by the time I'm done with them they won't be able to have any.

Everyone else agreed and looked towards me, chanting my name in encouragement.

"Lovino it is!" America said.

He walked over to me and thrust the sack underneath my face. I sighed and put my hand in, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of playing. I pulled out a piece and America put the microphone close to my mouth.

"Dove." I said as everyone cheered for no apparent reason.

Who the fuck would write down dove? A was being pushed towards a guest bedroom.

"What happened to the closet from last year?" I asked

"That door was too easy for you to nearly destroy, I was able to save you from murdering it, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that again." Said America.

I smirked at the memory, served the bastard right.

I was pushed into the room, the door locked behind me. It was really dark and I couldn't see a thing. I felt around and found the bed, I sat on it and waited for, whoever it was, to come in. I heard some noise outside before the door was opened. I blushed brightly when I saw who it was.

"G-Gilbert?!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry! School takes up too much time :( As an apology I made a one-shot (possibly a two-shot if I get good feedback on it 030) once again, next chapter is smut, you have been warned.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been getting ready for ACen, if any of you guys are going, look for the (probably really hyper) Romano (first con, don't judge) and I'll also be with a Prussia for one of the days. (That's Hetalialover23, she's only going as Prussia for one day) Also, I've made a role play account on Facebook to correspond with this account. Just look for Lovino PrettyFairy Vargas :) So I hope to see some of you at the con and I'll try to update after, sorry again for being so late.**

**-LoviLovesTomatoes**


End file.
